Fiona
by Dazzling Lenny Geek
Summary: Chapter three added, Genre changes in later Chapters. Tails heads back to the island he met Fiona on in hopes that she changed her feels about him, but he doesn't know that she's planning something with Robotnik.
1. Default Chapter

Foina  
Disclaimer-I don't own these charaters, I don't own much of anything 'sides a few of thier games. o.o...Everyone's owned by Sega and Sonicteam mehthinks...  
  
--------------One: Calling  
  
In the islands of the South laid little life from the time that Robotnik attempted to take them over. Sonic the Hedgehog and Miles Prower made sure that those islands were left alone, moving the percious Chaos Emeralds to the Floating Islands. Since those times, life has returned to the islands, but on one secluded Island, deep within the brush of these small patches of land remained untouched from the takeover.   
  
The buildings ruined, metal now rusting over from the wear of the weather, the robots and robians of the area have long been unaided, unprotected from the elements...except for one.   
  
That one was left in one of the highest buildings on the island, in the darkness of the building. One mobian made thier way though the darkness, boots lightly moving across the floor, followed by heavier footsteps. The mobian found what they were looking for, a ray of light though the darkness which shone down on the body of a fallen mobian, it appeared to be a mobian.   
  
The light shone on a small child, a fox child with red fur, brown hair comming down her shoulders tied back with a yellow bow. She was resting like one of the dead, her paws brought over her chest lightly crossed with her eyes closed, tail lightly curled around her legs. The mobian, cloaked from head to toe walked into the light, looking over the girl who was resting there so peacefully. The one who accompained her remained towards the darkness, his haunting red eyes showing though.   
  
The yellow gloved paw lightly moved over the glove of the girl who was there, up the arm and over to the neck. At the fallen's neck was the sign of rust, the only sign that the fox was actually a mobian. The aliving one turned her head, looking over her shoulder towards the large man behind her. "This is it..."  
  
The man sneered, walking into the light, it was no other then Doctor Robotnik, a smirk across his face. He grabbed the robot fox in one hand and held her up, the body was lifeless in his hands. He looked down at the one who lead him here, moving his free hand over to lightly brush the hood off the mobian. "You did good..."  
  
The girl looked up him, though innocent looking light blue eyes, almost lifeless. The girl was a female fox, a reflection of the girl on the table over the years. Her brown hair was in a ponytail which was brought back by a yellow headband. "Thank you, Lord Robotnik..." 


	2. Response

---------Chapter Two: Response  
  
In the brush of trees of the Mystic Ruins was a small grouping of houses, some of them just built to accomadate the growing number of mobians around there. The one at the top of the hill belonged to the hero of Station Square, Miles Prower, who was currently outside cleaning up the Tornado two for the weekend.   
  
The golden furred fox lightly wiped a moist cloth around the door of the Tornado two, now in its roadster mode. He sighed lightly, he always loved that thing, and would always love it, it was how he met Sonic, he was how he saved him too. He hoped that someday he would be able to put the design of the Sea Fox in the Tornado, since it could travel by land and air, he thought it might be useful as a ship as well. The Sea Fox...he missed that ship, but it hasn't been seen since he came back from Westside...Westside...  
  
He suddenly looked down , reminded of that he felt a sudden rush of sadness come over him. He dropped that little wax cloth and sighed lightly, but something caught his ears, making them perk lightly. He blinked, looking back to his house. He was hearing beeping though his ears from his communicator, his old one not aboard the Tornado 2. He rushed inside, going downstairs in the workshop to a bulky machine in the corner of the room.  
  
He shoved some papers off the machine before he pushed in the respond button. Not knowing who might've been on the other end, he muttered lightly, but out of breath. "Hello?"   
  
There was a silence on the other end, the silence lasted for several minutes. Eventually Tails grew tired of waiting for a response and started back upstairs, but as soon as his foot hit the steps, he turned around to the sound of a voice.   
  
"Hello? Hello? Are you there Tails?" The voice was soft, a female for sure, but it was firm enough to be heard even from there.   
  
Tails made his way back over to the communicator, with a shaky paw he lightly moved his paw around the receiver, a square peice which worked much like a Police Radio. He wanted to wait a second, he didn't recongize the voice, it could've been anyone. But something drove him into him, he moved the receiver up to his muzzle and said. "I'm here, who's this?"  
  
"Tails, you won't belive what happened to me!" The voice flowed from the box, only distortion though the receiver was from the static. "I could go on forever about what happened to me when you left the island Tails..."  
  
The young fox's eyes widened slightly to that, with his free paw he moved to grab a crate and pull it under him, he felt like his knees where about to give out. He breathed lightly, it couldn't be her, he seen her 'die' years ago. "...Foina?" He finally managed to say it in the receiver.   
  
"Tails, its me..." That statement came out a little breathed, a playful sigh came from the other side of the receiver. " I want you to come here Tails, I miss you so much..." There was a light whimper behind her voice, like she was being sincere with her voice.   
  
Tails was cautious about it, he fell to that soft voice before, it almost killed him the first time. But this was someone he did truely love, robot or not he did love her before. He thought for a minute, ignoring the light calls from the comminucator before he smirked lightly. " Tell me where you are Foina...."  
  
In another part of Mobious, in the city of Robotropolis, there was the sound of sawing though pure metal heard. The blue hedgehog landed on his feet, looking around with a little whince. He turned around and looked at his friends who were hidden in a alleyway. "Hey guys, its nowhere near safe for us to attack out here!" He yelled that to them with his paws wrapped over his muzzle.   
  
Sonic didn't understand it, it seemed like smooth sailing for the Freedom Fighters just a week ago. He had come up here from Station Square to help them along on thier missions, but ran into some tight-knit SWATbots in the last few days. He turned his head, and his eyes widened slightly before he fell down to his knees. A lazor shot over his head, making a good sized dent in the wall behind him. Sonic slowly crawled over towards the alleyway, too low for the SWATbots to aim. "See what I mean?"  
  
The brown furred girl looked over to her friend and sighed lightly, shaking her head before looking back to the Fox and Rabbit that accompained them. "I'm sorry guys, we'll try again tommarow..." The two nodded and she looked back to Sonic, and then out towards the Alleyway." Sonic, you can go on back to Station Square...I'm sure Tails and everyone misses you..."   
  
Sonic looked back to Sally and nodded lightly. "Okay Sal, I'll check in on them and come right back...I don't think you all could hold down the homefront without some extra help anyway." He smirked a little as he seen Sally frown, they've been fighting alongside for years, but with Sonic's recent move to Station Square they haven't been around each other as much.   
  
Sally shook her head lightly, a light smirk comming across her muzzle soon afterward. "Well okay Sonic...but I do know one thing for sure..." She backed up a little towards the walls as a group of SWATbots moved by the alley. "Robotnik's up to something...and its gonna be big..."  
  
Tails was about to get ready to go to Westside Island, packing a backpack full of stuff he might've needed for the trip. He was so eager to go, he didn't even remember to leave a note for Sonic of where he was about to go. The Tornado 2 was converted over to plane mode one and packed with everything, even a fake Chaos Emerald that might come in handy with whatever he might face down there. Even though he wasn't going to face Robotnik on this trip, he had to remember that Robotnik's badnicks were still down there at his old base.   
  
He slowly moved into the cockpit of the Biplane and looked over his shoulder at his workshop behind him. He was still having second thoughts about what would happen when he got there, the last encounter wasn't so pleasant as he remembered...  
  
-Five Years ago (It was either Sonic 28 or 29...)  
  
Tails was sleeping peacefully when he was awaken by a nice haunting voice, he opened his eyes lightly to see Foina was over him, smiling faintly. But he also seen what her tail was covering up, it looked like it was a large branch, like a log. His eyes widened lightly and he sat up. "What are you holding behind your back?"  
  
The girl kept smirking, but brought the branch around to meet her left hand, lightly batting her palm with it. "Reasurance Tails..."   
  
Tails moved to get up, but found his gave looking back into her eyes, those souless eyes prevented him from making a move. So he shuddered lightly before asking. "Reasurance for what? You know...I'd do anything for you..."   
  
Foina lightly shook her head, her eyes lightly closing before she sneered. "But this is a very importaint something Tails...a something that would change your life...so we can always be toghter..." She tilted her head up , her eyes opening, but they weren't the same, they were glowing like the lights of a flashlight. Tails backed up slightly, bumping into the log he was resting his head on after seeing those eyes, he still couldn't get up, he couldn't understand it, it was as if he was paralized. "I want you to be robotized...just like me..."   
  
Tails tried to jump up, for her eyes flashed as soon as he got up which forced him back into the sand. He wasn't able to mutter a word, the robotic girl charged at her with that branch raised over her head. He finally got it, a idea, where he curled his tails toghter and flew in the air. He looked down below to see that Foina just slipt that solid log in half using that branch.   
  
Foina looked up at him with that dematic smirk still on her muzzle. "Come on down Tails...after you join the club, I can love you to Death!"   
  
-  
  
Tails closed his eyes lightly, thinking about that brought that sorrow to his heart again, and he let out a light sigh. His paw was across the ignition key of the plane, which made his paws twitch again. He then opened his eyes, looking out to the runway and the ocean which laid ahead. The sun reflecting off the blue waters made his eyes lightly twitch, but he knew what he was doing.   
  
Biting his lower lip, he turned the plane's engine on and moved his paw over to the steering rod. He grabbed hold of it tightly and pushed forward the lead the plane to the end of the runway, where it lifted off the ground and into the air, heading towards the island where she waited for him.   
  
Foina turned off the aged communicator, looking back towards the alter where the body of her robot duplicate was held. She shuddered lightly, she couldn't stand the sight of that place, something about that thing haunted her. She turned her head lightly and looked out the window, her hands lightly in front of her. So it was going to happen, she was going to meet the one that Robotnik wanted to catch using her body. She sniffled lightly, her black nose lightly wiggling at the end of her muzzle before looking down. Just like Tails, she didn't know what to expect from the other, or if she would like it. So she slowly moved down, to sit down in the darkened room alone with her sights on the ocean ahead, watching the waves aimlessly bat against the shore... 


	3. To the Mission

Foina  
Author Note: Thank you for reviewing this story, I was about to abandon this story for a lack of ideas for a new story that I wrote in exchange for it. Then I decided to come back and finish this one, its long from done yet. I finally found the wonderful tool called a Spell Check for where I write my Fanfics (An AOL E-mail x_x), so there will be far less errors then there were in my past fics.   
  
This whole chapter's basically centered on Fiona, since the last Chapter was sort of centered on Tails n_n.   
  
---------------------To the Mission  
  
Robotnik had told her to wait here for Tails to come to see her, but she was already having her doubts about this plan. She had no problem catching Mobians in the past for her master, one after another they fell for her automation's looks and words and then she came in to capture them when the machine cornered them. Robotnik mentioned to her before taking her here that it would be the hardest thing she would ever do in her life...  
  
Her eyes tightly closed as she thought. She already felt that she lived though the most horrible ordeal of her life...  
  
-----The Past, seven years ago  
  
"Foina...Foina!"   
  
She opened her eyes suddenly to the sound of her name, she looked around the room she was in. This was a part of her past, just before she was captured by Robotnik! She turned around and seen that her three friends were waiting for her so they could start the rescue mission at this base.   
  
That was it! Mighty, Sonic, Ray, and herself were going to free some captured Mobians at Robotnik's base when it happened! When all this began with her, when she herself was captured by Robotnik.   
  
With a cautious nod of the head, she walked towards them and looked out from the door to see the hallway was clear. " Okay, lets go."   
  
-  
  
The scene faded around here as soon as those words left her muzzle, Foina looked around slightly confused before she seen a hint of light ahead of her. She had to cover her eyes to keep the blinding light out of her eyes, it seemed to be piercing though her though.   
  
Slowly, she lowered her hands from over her eyes and seen that she was in a cell in the corner of a laboratory. This was just after she had been captured, and now she moved to the back of the cage as Robotnik walked over towards her. He didn't have to open the cage, he just picked the whole small cage up and put it on a larger white table in the center of the room.   
  
"Now...lets take a look at you..."   
  
It wasn't a normal base, the Mobians here were used in Robotnik's experiments, which was more then enough reason for her to be scared. His large Robotic hand went though the cage and grabbed her, so she was hanging though the air in front of him.   
  
"Let go of me! Let me go!" She snarled, her free hand was balled up into a fist and she started to swing, but kept missing.   
  
Robotnik just grinned, moving his free hand up to tip her chin up so he could see her light blue eyes. " Hmmm...what a lively spirit for a mobian about to have her life changed!" He reached down and got a needle from the table, a tranquilizer and stuck it into her side.   
  
-  
  
The world around her became a blur, and soon after she feel into a world of darkness again. Foina didn't remember any of that before, her eyes widened a little, that couldn't be true...Robotnik didn't use her for an experiment! "He couldn't have..."   
  
She quickly felt over her small frame, she moved her gloved left paw over her right one...running down it with her index finger. She came to where her artery was supposed to be on that wrist and pressed down for a pulse....  
  
....  
  
....  
  
Beat... .... ...beat...It was there, but it was extremely slow...  
  
The area around her changed again, another part of her memory where she could see herself on a balcony of Robotnik's headquarters, Robotropolis. She leaned over the side of the balcony, overlooking the robotic city around her...metal almost as far as she could see, but hints of the forest above could still be seen.   
  
"Foina, one day this entire planet will be made of metal...all of the Mobians who resisted me will lose their free will forever..." A cold hand came over her shoulder which made her shiver, her ears lowered a little, but she still listened. " You're my right hand mobian Foina, and you'll be able to rule right along with me...you and any mobian of your choice...with the proper modifications!"   
  
She turned to face him as he backed up with a slight look of confusion. "Modifications?"   
  
Robotnik knelt down (This was one heck of a feat for him x_x) and showed Foina some pictures of several Mobians. There was Sonic, Knuckles, Tails, and a few other ones. "Go ahead and pick one of them...he'll be the one to rule along with you..."   
  
-  
  
She opened her eyes, she was back on the beach and heard the sound of the engine above her. She tilted her head up and seen a blue colored plane flying over her head. "...The plan!" She had to get back to the building at the top of the hill!   
  
Pulling the hood of her cloak back over her head, she headed back though the buildings below to get to the hills. She had to make sure that everything went to plan, she would have time to figure things out later. What did Robotnik do to me?   
  
---------------------------  
  
The Tornado 2 landed on the other side of the island, its wheels dug though the sand and caused a large dustcloud along the beach. Tails looked up at the large building that Foina said to meet her at as the Tornado slowed to a stop. The whole island looked different from his memories...but that didn't seem to matter to him now.   
  
Foina ran into the room that the Automation was found in before and jumped up onto the lone table in the middle of the room. She wasn't sure how much time she had left, so she had to work fast. Her paws came around her neck and she untied the cloak, folding it up and putting it under the table. She then laid down, looking up at the ceiling with a heavy breath before she closed her eyes.   
  
"Foina?"   
  
She winced a little, she wasn't ready to carry out the plan, she knew she wasn't right now. It sounded so simple on paper, but right here she was breaking down. Lure the Fox to the machine and start the process, the end, then we can all forget about it. It was probably just the road to getting him to that lone cave hidden in the hillside that was going to be pure hell.   
  
Her ears folded back when she heard him coming over, and then his paw over her shoulder lightly shaking her. "Foina?"   
  
It was now or never, she could play dead and hope that he would just go away, or she could open her eyes and start this. She winced a little bit more and then opened her eyes, seeing the light from above and then the mobian looking over her. A young golden furred mobian that looked really concerned looking down at her. She felt something rushing though her, or towards her cheeks which made her flush heavily. She hadn't remembered anyone being concerned over her before.   
  
She swallowed hard, slowly moving her paws from where they were on either side to push her up off the cold table so she could get a better look at him. Her tail came around and lightly flickered in front of her before she muttered, less nervous now then she was before. " H-hey..."  
  
Then she found the kit's arms around her pulling her into a hug, Tails was smiling, but Foina was confused. " Foina! I'm so glad that you're okay Foina! I knew that one day we'll be together again!"   
  
Fiona eyes widened a little, she moved her paws down and tried to pry him off her, but it looked more like she was hugging him. "W-wait a second!" She said nervously, this was actually her first time meeting him and he was already crazy about her!   
  
Tails backed off for a moment and looked over to her. "Is something wrong?"  
  
"There is certainly something wrong here!" She snapped before moving off the table to look at him, she was more like glaring, which made the kit's ears lower a little. The girl realized what she said and cleared her that, moving her paw over her face as she did. "Erm, I mean...I think you're rushing things a little yanno..."   
  
"B-but...I li-...love you Foina..." Tails sighed a little, maybe Foina still didn't like him after all this time.   
  
Foina stepped back a little, but Tails' shoulders slumped and he started to leave the room sullen. She called out to him. "Wait! Maybe we can just take a little bit of time to catch up! It has been a few years now!"   
  
Tails looked over his shoulder at her with a like smile coming over his off white muzzle. "O-okay..."   
  
That was close...Foina almost ruined the mission, she walked over to him and slowly moved her hand into his, keeping a light grip on his hand. She looked down at their hands and then up at him, forcing a little smile.   
  
"Thanks you for giving me another chance Foina..." Tails said with a hint of relief in his voice before he lead her out of the room.   
  
"Oh, I should be the one thanking you!" Especially if you're making this easier for me!   
  
--------------------------End of Chapter Three 


End file.
